Bribes
by crapule
Summary: Recueil de très courts One-shot tournant autour de Severus Snape et Harry Potter.
1. Sortir du placard

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages.

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Vacances en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Se sortir du placard.<p>

Vacances.

C'était quoi des vacances ? Ce moment de l'année où on était sensé se reposer, voir ses amis et vaquer à diverses occupations plus ou moins futiles ?

Ses vacances à lui n'avaient jamais ressemblé à ça.

Pas d'amis, pas de loisirs auxquels s'adonner et, malencontreusement, pas de repos. La fatigue qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était claquemuré à Privet Drive ne rendait pas un quelconque repos envisageable.

Depuis qu'il avait onze ans c'était devenu un calvaire quotidien pour lui que de penser aux vacances.

Il était là-bas, dans un château merveilleux, dans ce monde magique qui s'était offert à lui six ans plutôt alors qu'on ne lui avait enseigné depuis sa naissance qu'à haïr tout ce qui de prêt ou loin pouvait avoir attrait au féérique. Il était là-bas et, alors même qu'il aurait dû songer à emmagasiner autant de beauté et sorcellerie de cet étrange univers que possible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de décompter les jours, les semaines et les mois qu'il lui restait avant d'y retourner, d'être en « vacances ».

Les Dursley n'avaient plus assez d'énergie pour le haïr depuis longtemps, il les indifférait. Purement et simplement.

Il arrivait à la gare, on le conduisait jusqu'à la maison et on le priait silencieusement d'aller dans sa chambre. De s'y enfermer et d'y être le plus transparent possible. On ne l'insultait pas, lui parlait le moins possible et, souvent, ne le regardait pas.

Au fond, l'indifférence était peut-être une chose bien pire que la haine.

Cette subite impression de ne pas exister, que sa vie ne valait même pas le prix d'un peu d'attention, ça le rongeait, le brisait. Il tombait soudain du statut de héros du monde sorcier, relégué au rang du gamin solitaire qu'on enfermait dans un placard.

Et, plus que tout au monde, il ne voulait pas redevenir ce gosse du placard. Triste et effrayé.

Il balaya une dernière fois du regard la pièce vide aux murs blancs crayeux, s'attarda un instant sur la latte de plancher branlante et serra en tremblant la main de l'homme à ses côtés. Ils transplanèrent loin de Privet Drive.

Cette fois Harry Potter sortait définitivement de son placard, il n'y retournerait plus.

Cette fois Harry Potter était finalement, et pour la première fois de son existence sans doute, en vacances.


	2. Ce sentiment insaisissable

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages.

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Colère en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>La colère.<p>

Cet étrange monstre froid et insidieux, s'emparant de vous sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Instillant un singulier poison dans vos veines, une rage glaciale dans votre tête et un douloureux venin dans chacune des paroles que vous prononcez.

Presque à chaque seconde de son existence la colère l'envahissait tout entier.

C'était un merveilleux sentiment la colère. Simple, clair, libérateur.

Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir connu d'autre.

Quand les insultes de sa mère voletaient vers lui comme des dagues d'acier trempé, quand les coups de son père lui lacéraient les côtes. Il n'était pas triste, pas désespéré. Juste en colère.

Quand les maraudeurs le martyrisait, quand Lily Evans lui tournait finalement le dos après les derniers mots de trop, quand il devait regagner Spinner's End. Pas de sentiment d'humiliation, pas de mélancolie particulière. Non : de la colère.

Le jour où il avait prit la marque, où il s'était agenouillé aux pieds du si magnifique monstre qu'était Tom Jedusor, ce n'était par volonté de pouvoir, pas par désir de reconnaissance ou même mépris pour les moldus et autres. Non, c'était par colère. Une colère acidulée de haine : il allait leur montrer à tous sa colère, il la déverserait sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi brisés qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Et le jour où on avait tué cette femme qu'il avait un jour considérée comme une sœur, où il avait finalement décidé de retourner sa veste, ce n'était pas par compassion, pas pour tenter de racheter ses fautes. Par colère, colère et dégoût envers lui-même.

Severus Snape était un homme en colère. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir jamais été autre chose que ça.

Alors quand ce gamin haïssable aux deux grands yeux verts n'ayant même pas encore passé le cap de la majorité était venu se planter avec aplomb face à lui, les mains tremblantes, pâle comme un cadavre et lui avait bafouillé quelque chose de niais à propos de l'amour… Une émotion s'était imposée. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne.

Il avait senti un sentiment intense monter en lui et avait réalisé avec désarroi que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère.

C'était complexe, brouillon, insaisissable. Le genre d'émotions qu'il détestait.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps les mots remplis de fiel n'avaient pas quitté sa bouche, les poings ne s'étaient pas crispés autour de sa baguette.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu y songer à deux fois ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de la taille du gamin haïssable, son nez plongé dans les cheveux noirs.


	3. Incandescent

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages.

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Flamme en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Les flammes dansent sur ta peau nue et je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui me fascine le plus dans ce spectacle.<p>

Les jeux d'ombres et lumières qui se créent sur le hâle discret de ton corps ou toi te confondant dans mon esprit avec les flammes du feu de cheminée s'agitant furieusement derrière toi ?

Tu as toujours était comme ça à ta manière : flamboyant, incandescent. Insaisissable.

Un instant tu me semblais à la fois fort et furieux, un homme capable de mettre le monde à ses pieds. Je croyais te saisir mais déjà tu t'évanouissais. Tu redevenais un gamin pâle, effrayé et écrasé par les trop lourdes charges qu'on jetait sur ses frêles épaules, un petit garçon que le monde entier essayait d'éteindre.

Alors, je te surveillais de loin, prêt à raviver la flamme dans tes yeux si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Prêt à t'insulter pour faire étinceler un peu d'arrogance, prêt à te pousser à bout pour voir naître des brasiers de colère. Des feux de Bengale dévorant une forêt d'émeraude. Une telle beauté.

Tes yeux ont toujours brillé d'un éclat particulier, s'enflammant à la moindre émotion forte. J'adorais les faire brûler de haine, j'aimais voir l'emprise qu'avaient mes mots sur toi.

Et un jour, j'ai été trop loin, je l'ai senti à l'instant même où les mots franchissaient mes lèvres. Je t'ai vu trembler, serrer les poings, mordre tes lèvres et, soudain, plus rien. Visage inexpressif, yeux d'un vert terne, fadasse.

Après un mois entier à te voir déambuler comme un pantin désartibulé dans les couloirs du château, à te voir vaciller dans les corridors telle une flammèche agonisante, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi. Même à t'affirmer que je t'aimais.

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Et tu es là. Maintenant.

Nu.

Face à moi, l'homme le plus froid, cassant et constant du monde.

Faisant danser les flammes incandescentes le long de ton corps, d'indécents traits de lumières striant tes reins et ton torse.

Un sourire vague et lumineux étire tes lèvres. Décadence.

Je me lève et caresse fébrilement ton corps. Quitte à m'y brûler.


	4. Hors Champ

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages.

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Cadre en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Hors champ.<p>

On était hors champ depuis le début.

On était en dehors du cadre. Personne ne voulait de nous sur les photos de papier glacé. On faisait tâche.

Trop terre à terre, trop physiquement semblable à ton père pour que ta mère ne te méprise pas. Trop sorcier, trop pensif pour que ton père ne te haïsse pas. Rayé des photos de familles.

Trop magique pour que les Dursley n'envisage de m'inclure dans leur portait de la parfaite famille. Trop décisif dans ses plans pour que Dumbledore n'envisage de m'offrir une imparfaite mais véritable famille.

On a toujours été en trop. Hors champ.

Mais on a gagné la guerre, c'était bien. Merveilleux.

Alors, les gens ont voulu nous encadrer, comme trophées. Un héros, un Survivant ayant supprimé un méchant mage noir, ça fait bien comme bibelot à déposer sur l'étagère du salon. Un espion, un héros de l'ombre, c'est de bon aloi comme babiole chic négligemment laissée sur la table basse.

Ils ont voulu nous encadrer mais pas ensemble. Ensemble ça aurait fait trop de vagues.

Mais tu vois, Severus, moi, je m'en fous, m'en contrefous de ce qu'ils veulent.

Vraiment.

Alors j'ai brisé mon cadre et t'ai attiré hors du tien

Parce que la plus belle photographie que j'ai c'est celle où je suis entre tes bras en plein milieu d'un champ.

Et celle-là, je suis bien content qu'aucun d'eux puisse l'encadrer.


	5. Vert de gris

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages.

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Train.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Le temps file, inconséquent, le train poursuit son chemin.<p>

Je regarde ma montre et suis pris d'un frisson. Je tremble. La trotteuse m'obsède, elle va trop lentement ou trop vite, c'est selon. Je me détache d'elle, la regardait sans cesse me rendrait fou.

Je fixe mes yeux sur le carreau, au-delà du carreau plus précisément. Le train va trop vite pour qu'on ne distingue clairement les formes.

Les secondes s'égrènent au fil d'un camaïeu de couleurs bariolées.

Ce dégradé de nuances vives te rappelle à moi. Tout ton contraire.

Toi, l'homme froid, inoxydable, noir et blanc sur fond vert-de-gris. Toi qui m'attends peut-être au bout du quai où ce train s'arrêtera.

Si tu n'es pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

J'attendrais sans doute le prochain train. Peut-être pour me jeter sous ses roues.

Les minutes se suivent, le train brinqueballant continue paisiblement son chemin. Indifférant à mes états d'âme.

Je lève la tête et ai la certitude que tu ne seras pas au rendez-vous au bout du quai.

Tu es tranquillement assis face à moi.


	6. Remplacer l'amertume

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Chocolat en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>L'amertume est une saveur singulière.<p>

Severus Snape est un homme singulier. Amer, droit et sec.

Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Son amertume est pour lui comme une seconde peau, s'associant admirablement, à chaque instant, à chacune des actions qu'il entreprend.

Severus Snape est un homme d'une amertume parfaitement calculée, cultivée, sa vie soigneusement agencée par et autour d'elle.

Sa vie quotidienne est marquée au fer rouge par son amertume. D'une routine singulièrement monotone et organisée depuis la fin de la guerre.

Le matin, il se lève, s'habille d'une de ses longues robes raides de couleur charbon, boit un café -très noir le café- et s'en va dispenser froidement ses cours à une bande de gamins stupides. Sa voix claque sèchement et son pas résonne avec la régularité d'un métronome tandis qu'il arpente de long en large le sol de pierres usées de ses cachots, passant entre les rangées d'élèves maladroits occupés par la fabrication de potions. Breuvages aussi amers que l'homme leur enseignant leurs conceptions.

Ses soirées ne manquent cependant pas de sel.

Sa vie perdant monotonie, organisation et même amertume dès qu'il pénètre dans ses appartements.

Un élément indésirable s'y étant gentiment installé à son insu.

L'élément indésirable a une voix chaleureuse, est toujours affreusement débraillé et dégage de lui une intenable aura sensualité et volupté.

Harry Potter, cette éternelle nuisance, semble d'ailleurs plus que décidé à lui faire perdre toute son amertume cette nuit.

Tandis qu'il s'approche de lui, sa chemise à moitié défaite et un air résolument mutin flottant derrière son sourire innocent, Severus ne peut empêcher à sa rude carapace d'amertume de se fendiller.

Tandis que sa nuisance personnelle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui, et que la candeur de son sourire se fait arrogance pure alors qu'il mordille un carré de chocolat au lait, Severus ne peut empêcher un léger haussement des coins de lèvres.

Et en se penchant, il songe distraitement qu'un peu de sucre ne peut lui faire de mal.


	7. Charmant Viel Enfoiré

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages.

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Défi en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Défi<p>

La majeure partie du temps Harry Potter était un garçon assez calme, plutôt doux et parfois un peu mélancolique. Charmant et charmeur avec une multitude de qualités.

La majeure partie du temps.

Pour le reste Harry Potter était un sacré petit con.

Severus Snape ne manquait jamais de se rappeler cette réalité, avec une certaine dose d'exaspération, lorsqu'une étincelle de défi s'installait facétieusement dans les deux grands yeux verts.

Une étincelle qui rappelait douloureusement à son esprit que le courageux Gryffondor était sans doute plus rusé et manipulateur que la moitié des serpents rôdant dans le château. Qu'il était le fils du pire salopard que la terre est porté, le filleul de Sirius Black et le mécène attitré des fichus cabotins qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs Harry était, contrairement aux susnommés, un adorable petit con.

Les facéties de Potter étaient toujours résolument plus crétines et gamines qu'humiliantes ou cruelles.

Comme s'il avait voulu faire un pied de nez à une vie qui avait très tôt essayé de lui ôter toute innocence enfantine via un douloureux début d'existence chez les Dursley et une adolescence passée à jouer l'arme de guerre. Un magnifique pied de nez en prouvant qu'à vingt-six ans écoulés, il parvenait parfaitement à se comporter comme un gamin gentiment effronté.

L'agaçante lueur de défi dans son regard présageait souvent le pire pour Severus Snape : sel généreusement rajouté par inadvertance à son café matinal après une dispute, belles robes aux multiples colories ayant remplacé dans son placard toutes ses vielles tenues sobrement noirâtres, embarqué dans une fête foraine alors qu'il avait aimablement accepté une sortie dans le monde moldu,…

Quand il avait vu ce matin l'odieuse étincelle de défi envahir brutalement le regard émeraude, Severus avait décidé de prendre les devants.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines plutôt s'était brutalement rappelée à lui.

_« Comment est-ce que tu peux voler sans balais ? J'ai toujours lu que c'était complètement impossible._

_-Je te rappelle que je suis considéré comme un maître dans le domaine de la magie noire._

_-De la magie noire… tu pourrais m'apprendre, dis ?_

_-« L'ancien Mangemorts initiant l'innocent héros du monde sorcier aux arts sombres » ce serait un magnifique titre d'article pour Skeeter. Dans tes rêves. »_

Une idée délicieuse lui était venue à l'esprit.

Potter allait très chèrement payer ses frasques.

Il ne serait pas dit que Severus Snape n'était pas homme à relever un défi.

A la nuit tombante Harry Potter arrive en souriant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

« Tu voulais me voir Sev ? »

Sec hochement de tête.

Il hésite une fraction de secondes, inspire profondément, rassemble toute sa magie et agrippe un Harry Potter surprit par le bras. Le balançant de toutes ses forces du sommet de la tour.

Il rattrape le survivant quelques mètres plus loin tandis qu'un hurlement pathétique brisait le silence, il fait mine de les laisser s'écraser au sol, ne les faisant flotter qu'au dernier instant, les déposant délicatement sur le gazon de Poudlard.

Harry Potter se laisse lourdement tomber à terre, pâle comme la mort.

Il relève vers lui la tête en tremblant, une expression choquée, outrée et furieuse peinte sur le visage.

« Espèce de… espèce de… »

Un sourire suffisant étire irrésistiblement les fines lèvres de Severus Snape, une lueur de défi se logeant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Un problème ? »

Harry Potter secoue la tête incrédule et est brutalement secoué d'un long fou rire.

Harry est parfaitement conscient que, s'il est un petit con, Severus Snape n'en restera toujours pas moins un charmant vieil enfoiré.


	8. En opposition

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Domination du monde en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Domination du monde.<p>

Je relisais encore et encore les caractères d'encre noirâtres tracés à la va vite sur un morceau de parchemin. Les mots sonnaient violemment à mes oreilles. Comme si les quinze pathétiques lettres avaient été enduites d'un poison létal.

Ça avait quelque chose de particulier ces trois petits mots accolés les uns au autres. Ça me rendait étrangement nauséeux.

Il y a plus de vingt-ans je les avais trouvé si beaux ces mots lorsqu'ils étaient susurrés par la voix basse et enjôleuse de Tom Jedusor. Alors qu'il nous promettait –à moi et tout un parterre de jeunes hommes et femmes s'apprêtant à recevoir sa marque- de mettre le monde à nos pieds, de le réformer en profondeur. D'en créer un nouveau, un beau et idéal que nous bâtirions puis protégerions d'une main de fer, nous, ses vaillants Mangemorts, fleuron de la jeunesse sorcière.

Bien sûr les idéaux étaient déjà là. Nauséabonds. Je les voyais clairement se profiler, les rumeurs courraient déjà à propos des massacres commis par l'homme.

Je m'en moquais. J'avais dix-sept ans à peine, j'étais plein de colère et d'arrogance. Les serments de grandeur étaient bien trop tentants pour que je ne me laisse tomber à genoux face à lui, m'absorbant à leur contemplation. J'allais prouver au monde ce que valait vraiment Severus Snape. Je l'ai prouvé. A maintes reprises.

Domination du monde. Je relis encore une fois les mots et frisonne.

Lorsque mes mains furent suffisamment imbibées de sang et que la vie de ma plus vieille amie eut été mise sur la balance, je me suis précipité dans les robes de l'autre plus grand sorcier de l'époque.

Albus Dumbledore, le visionnaire, son regard bleu électrique en permanence braqué sur le monde, observant minutieusement les aléas enraillant la mécanique.

Ce merveilleux vieil l'homme ayant consacré sa vie à veiller « au plus grand Bien » de notre monde.

Albus qui caressait aussi délicatement de sa langue les voyelles et consonnes contenues dans ces termes que Tom ne murmurait amoureusement les mots « domination du monde ».

Et tu es là, tremblant, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil du salon, livide et serrant les dents face à moi. Toi, l'un des trois plus puissants sorciers que j'ai côtoyé, tu baisses la tête et crispe ta main sur la plume d'effraie que tu tiens entre tes doigts.

Le morceau de parchemin que je relis encore et encore est couvert de ces trois mots.

« Domination du monde »

_Domination du monde._

Domination du monde.

C'est comme une litanie entre nous.

Des minutes entières s'écoulent, avant que tu ne relèves la tête vers moi.

« Tu sais Severus, je les avais toutes. Les reliques. Les trois en ma possession : j'étais le maître de la mort.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai détruit la baguette, pourquoi j'ai jeté la pierre et brûler la cape ?

-Non

Ma voix est parfaitement neutre, pas la moindre émotion n'y perce, un frisson coule le long de mon dos

-Parce que je savais que je les utiliserai.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et te serre dans mes bras.

Tu trembles encore, alors je me mets à murmurer trois mots à ton oreille.

« Je t'aime »

_Je t'aime._

Je t'aime. Encore et encore.

Parce que ce sont les trois seuls que je puis opposer à ceux gribouillés sur le morceau de parchemin.


	9. Rencontres

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne suis pas J.K.R, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Rencontre en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_On ne se rencontre qu'en se heurtant, et chacun, portant dans ses mains ses entrailles déchirées, accuse l'autre qui ramasse les siennes.__"_ _Gustave Flaubert_

Harry Potter avait rencontré Severus Snape à six reprises.

Il se rappelait de leur première rencontre avec une clarté effarante. Non, même pas une rencontre, juste deux regards qui se croisent. Un premier, couleur émeraude, celui étonné d'un enfant. Étonné par toute la haine qu'il trouve dans le second. La noirceur venimeuse des yeux abyssaux d'un inconnu le foudroyant par-dessus assiettes et couverts.

La deuxième rencontre était attendue, programmée. Le gosse de onze ans frémissait de peur à l'idée de revoir cet homme qui semblait, pour une raison lui étant étrangère, l'avoir si violement prit en grippe. L'homme lui anticipait, presque joyeusement, l'instant où il pourrait mettre plus bas que terre le fils de celui qui avait de sa vie un enfer pendant des années. Ce fut la rencontre de leurs voix. Celle grave et doucereusement moqueuse de l'homme contre celle mélodieuse et agité d'un enfant timide essayant de se rebeller contre l'injustice.

La troisième rencontre se déroula elle aussi durant la première année, pendant le match débutant la saison de Quidditch. Il cru que Snape essayait de le tuer. Le haïssable professeur de potions devint dès lors dans l'esprit de l'enfant, l'incarnation d'un Mal rôdant sournoisement à l'insu de tous dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'homme de Voldemort.

La quatrième rencontre eut lieu vers la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry. Une certaine maturité l'obligeant à reconnaitre l'appartenance de l'homme au camp lumineux. Snape devint dans son esprit le haïssable sauveur, incarnation d'un Bien arpentant silencieusement les corridors du château, veillant à l'insu des élèves à la sécurité de tous. L'homme de Dumbledore.

La cinquième rencontre était à demi fortuite. Lors du premier cours d'occulmencie que Snape avez consenti à dispenser, les rapports furent singulièrement bouleversés par le sujet même de la leçon. L'homme accéda aux douloureux souvenirs d'enfance de l'adolescent; l'adolescent, paniqué, tenta de le repousser hors de son esprit. De toutes ses maigres forces cette fois. Le sort fut inversé et les souvenirs du maître des potions défilèrent devant les yeux du survivant. Dès lors le jeu était brisé. Comment Snape aurait-il pu continuer à cracher du venin concernant l'enfance dorée du gamin ? Comment Potter aurait-il pu mépriser l'homme en ayant en tête le souvenir des vagues de douleurs s'échappant des quelques instants de la vie du professeur auxquels il avait eu accès ? Harry rencontra l'homme et Snape cessa de voir le fils.

La sixième rencontre se passa vers la fin de l'avant dernière année scolaire. Harry la provoqua. Pendant des jours entiers il s'était surpris à voir ses sentiments envers l'austère maître des potions évoluer. Lentement, doucement, insidieusement. D'abord il l'avait admiré pour son rôle dans la guerre, ensuite il avait commencé à être intrigué par son intelligence, puis amusé par ses sarcasmes et finalement, il l'avait simplement trouvé beau. Alors que la fin de la sixième année approchait à grands pas, Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il était tombé horriblement amoureux de Severus Snape. N'écoutant que son courage, il décida de descendre dans les cachots de l'homme et de tout lui avouer. Curieusement l'homme ne le repoussa pas. Ce fut la rencontre de leurs lèvres.

Deux jours plus tard, immobilisé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le survivant assistait à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. De la main de Severus Snape.

Et il y eu une septième rencontre.

Harry s'était faufilé avec Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, ils étaient cachés par la vieille cape d'invisibilité. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant tout l'entretien opposant Snape et son maître. Harry resta aussi immobile pendant l'exécution de Snape que cette fois là où l'homme avait tourné sa baguette contre Dumbledore. Le survivant trembla violement lorsqu'il vit le serpent se jeter à la gorge de l'homme, Ron serra son bras, l'empêchant de faire tomber la cape d'un mouvement trop brusque. Nagini frappa trois fois. Les coups retentirent violement dans la tête du Survivant. A chaque coup, la pensée que pour la dernière fois il allait bientôt rencontrer Severus Snape s'imposait douloureusement.

Voldemort tourna enfin les talons, Harry se détacha de la prise qu'exerçait Ron sur son bras, sortant hors de la cape, il couru jusqu'à la forme noire et agonisante.

Comme s'il eut s'agit d'un horrible dernier pied de nez du destin, il eut soudain l'inexplicable certitude que jamais Severus Snape n'avait trahi.

Il se laissa glisser aux côtés de l'homme qui des doigts tentait de retenir le sang s'écoulant de la plaie barrant sa gorge, il retira doucement les doigts et couvrit la blessure de sa propre main. Snape essaya de parler et Harry du se pencher vers l'homme pour comprendre le murmure sifflant.

« Prenez-les…prenez-les »

Les souvenirs s'écoulaient doucement comme des larmes argentées perlant des yeux sombres de l'homme. Hermione tendit à la va-vite un flacon qu'Harry pressa contre l'une des joues blêmes.

Quand l'opération fut achevée, Snape s'agrippa au survivant de toutes ses forces.

« Regarde-moi »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle brisé.

« Regarde-moi »

C'était comme une supplique.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, embuant le bord de ses lunettes, l'aveuglant presque.

Mais Harry restait simplement là, les yeux ancrés dans les deux obsidiennes s'éteignant doucement.

La poigne de l'homme se desserra brusquement et les larmes de l'adolescent redoublèrent.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir que les larmes du phénix s'étaient mêlées aux siennes et que la plaie à la gorge de Snape finissait de se refermer.

Harry Potter su que alors que Severus Snape et lui n'étaient pas fait pour se croiser, ni même se rencontrer.

Et en quittant la pièce où reposait tranquillement le corps de l'espion, il se fit une promesse : la guerre achevée plus jamais il ne quitterait Severus Snape des yeux.


End file.
